


The Lay in the Hay

by ufp13



Category: A Father's Choice (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lay in the Hay

With a shriek turning to laughter, she landed on the haystack where he had dumped her. A moment later, he lay down next to her, laughing as well. Hearing and seeing him so outgoing, happy next to her still amazed her. It was remarkable just how much he had loosened up during the last months. A lot of effort had been necessary on his part. He had had to bite the bullet, go against that which had been his very nature for ages, but, with the help of the presence of his daughters and hers, he had managed. It felt good to laugh with him, to fool around, to tease.

His daughters were at school at the moment and would stay with a friend for a sleepover afterwards. She had cleared her schedule for the day and the next to spend some quality time with him. Although his work was never done, they enjoyed each others’ company. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and stared back at her, eyes filled with desire. He turned onto his side, partly draped over her. Not breaking the established eye contact, he leaned down to kiss her. What started with short, chased kisses soon became one longer kiss that continued to gain passion with each passing second. Tongues teased, teeth nibbled on lips, mouths were explored, lips caressed; all motions were accompanied by hums, moans and groans. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her, not that he had any intentions of breaking their connection anytime soon. He rejoiced in her taste, the soft sounds he could evoke in her, the feeling of her lips moving under his, of her body pressed against his. At times, he still couldn’t believe his luck to have this wonderful woman in his life. Where he had detested her company when she first entered his life, he now dreaded the times she had to leave.

Her hands grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tugged it out of his pants, pulling it up until they could roam over his bare back. His own hands didn’t remain idle either; a short time later, the buttons of her blouse were undone. Gripping her by the waist, he rolled them over, coming to lie underneath her. Their breathing was heavy when they finally parted mouths. Panting hard, they smiled at each other. She towered above him, braced on his chest, while his hands cupped her breasts, teasing the already hard nipples through the bra. With a joyful hum of contentment, she leaned into the touch. His loving smile transformed into a nearly boyish grin, almost making her giggle. His fascination for this part of her anatomy couldn’t be denied, although her ass and legs came close behind – especially in tight jeans they tended to distract him a lot. In one swift motion, he shoved her blouse off her shoulders, leaving her no choice but to take it off. To even out the odds at least a bit, she unbuttoned his shirt, thereby granting herself free access to his chest.

He growled when she used the new-found freedom to tweak a nipple without any warning. Feigning compassion, she bent down and ran the tip of her tongue over the hurt skin, changing pain to pleasure before biting the tender flesh. The action got her a slap on her ass. Taking this as her cue, she wriggled a bit lower and rubbed herself against his erection, the jeans providing additional stimulation. He groaned and arched his pelvis antithetically into hers. All the while, their gazes were locked, radiating enjoyment and mischief as their lower bodies teased each other.

Charlie loved her way of making love. She wasn’t as passive as his late wife had been near the end of their marriage, didn’t just let him fuck her. Contrary to other women he had met and who had scared him into solitude, she didn’t harbour any dreams of wanting to be taken by a real cowboy before going back to her real life with your average man with an office job. She was in for the whole ride, giving and taking, emotions and all. She gave freely but took gladly as well, content with just cuddling at the end of a hard, stressful day, although play had been different. It had been easy to open up to her, well, as easy as it could be for a loner like him, for letting her in, accepting her the same way she accepted him, loving and being loved in return was all she ever asked. Granted, that wasn’t a small thing to ask from someone who was used to facing life alone, but it wasn’t as impossible as the expectations others used to have. They wanted to change him, make him a different person, a person he wasn’t, would never be. At first, he had been a bit shy, inept, having not much experience in wooing a woman. However, she had sensed his dilemma and dropped hints or took the initiative herself, for which he still was grateful, because she had changed his life to the better. She was woman to fool around with, one who didn’t shy away from work and who could get a job done, an independent person who lived on her own, though she had more friends than he, but who wasn’t afraid to trust him – soul, heart and body, and a spectacular body it was, as he rediscovered time and again when she moved it sensually again his own just like she was at the moment.

The amount of clothes still covering their bodies began to frustrate him. As nice as dry-humping made him feel, let his body tingle, it wasn’t enough. He longed to touch her skin, her whole body, inside and out, to feel her around him. Using all his concentration left, he willed her hips to stop moving. Irritation visible in her eyes, Susan followed suit, coming to a halt. Her expression changed to one of understanding and delight, though, when he reached for the fastener of her jeans. She got up to shed the remaining clothes before kneeling down again and making short work of the closure of his pants. With his help, she tugged the material down far enough to free his erection but didn’t bother to strip them off completely. Longing, lust and desire reigned their actions, so instead of wasting time on inessentials, she sank down on him, enveloping his whole member in her wetness in one thrust. They moaned in unison.

When her hips began to move again, he reached for her, pulling her down until her breasts were within range of his mouth. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, licked it, nibbled at it, suckled. Arousal made her breast throb and feel heavy. The more so it became, the more it demanded. He switched to the other one while both of his hands grabbed her buttocks to hold her in place, to urge her on. Unable to stand the ache of unfulfillment, she reached up and toyed with the recently neglected nipple. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie, and she felt him swell further inside of her. Where this was concerned, he lived up to the cliché of a typical male as she had discovered not that long into their relationship. When she really wanted his attention, she only had to start playing with herself, the amount of clothing she wore not an essential factor, and she could be sure to have her bones jumped by him a short time later. He wasn’t an inattentive lover, however sometimes he fell back into old habits, paying attention to nothing but his work. Right now, though, work was the farthest on his mind; it was black except for the few, incoherent thoughts of her, of how she felt on him, around him, how soft her breast was under his lips, how well her ass fit his hands.

Releasing her breast, he urged her to sit up again. She did him the favour without complaint, although her breasts throbbed in protest. They loved his touch, seldom could get enough of it, and stopping in the middle of it all was unacceptable. With her hands, Susan compensated for the loss of his oral ministrations. She should have resisted the urge, knowing well that he had aimed for this, but since she got almost as much pleasure out of touching herself, toying with and teasing her nipples as he, she gave in. This was a two-way-road after all, as he proved by relocating one hand from her ass to her front, seeking out her clitoris. She closed her eyes, threw her head back and moaned his name while she squeezed her breasts hard. A sight for the Gods, not even Aphrodite’s beauty would have been enough to tear Charlie’s eyes from the sight Susan presented. Lost in her lust, she was pure sensuality, pure passion. Her body was made for loving as he tried to make her believe ever since the first time he had had the honour. Although she still refused to accept his words as the truth they were, she had at least stopped arguing that point with him.

He would have gladly spent eternity in this moment; however, his body had a different opinion. It wanted to go on, demanded release. Before he would take, though, what she freely gave, he wanted to see her needs met. So he applied more pressure on her pleasure point, rubbed it harder until her moaning turned into a scream of bliss a few moments later. Her muscles clenched around his flesh. Gritting his teeth, he held back, longing to witness the visual feast for as long as possible. When he felt her calm down a bit, he finally gave in, followed her into the bliss of the orgasmic high. Pressing her clitoris forcefully, he sent her flying once more.

Craving the intimacy, he pulled her still slightly trembling form down to lie on his chest to cuddle with. For some time, they were content holding each other while they waited for their breathing, pulse and blood pressure to return to near normal. The end of this phase was marked by her kisses to his neck and shoulder before she lifted her head to look at him. The smile she wore, she found mirrored on his face. It was a tender smile, one that reflected affection, love and satisfaction.

“As much as I’d like to stay here like this with you for a long while, I think I should get up. I have hay in places it should be forbidden to have hay.” He grimaced.

Susan just laughed. With a last peck onto his lips, she got up. “May I remind you that you started it?”

“Please do, because it was a great idea.” He looked so smug, she wasn’t sure whether to hit or to kiss him. She settled for a slap when he voiced his next thought. “Could I talk you into giving this cowboy in distress a helping hand in the shower?” His eyebrows rose suggestively.

“You’re incorrigible and obviously insatiable.”

“You forgot something.”

“What?”

“Irresistible.”

Groaning, she rolled her eyes. If she didn’t love him as much as she did, she would have found the idea of proving him wrong very appealing. However, as it was, this would mean to rid herself of something she enjoyed far too much to give it up.

Under his disappointed gaze, she dressed again. He was cute, like a boy who had been deprived of his favourite toy.

“You didn’t expect me to cross the compound naked, did you?” The slightly guilty expression on his face confirmed what she already knew about his wishful thinking. “Sorry to disappoint you, cowboy.”

Grabbing her around the waist, he reeled her in for a long kiss. “You could never disappoint, love.”

“I try not to.” She extracted herself from his embrace. “Last one in the shower is a rotten egg,” she challenged and ran off with him close on her heels.

 

= End =


End file.
